


Eyes On You

by duckydotducky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydotducky/pseuds/duckydotducky
Summary: When a Softbones finds himself in a horrible situation, you are there to help. Hopefully you can help him while you're trying to solve your own problems.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DISPLAYS OF VIOLENCE/TORTURE AND WOUNDS. BE SAFE.
> 
> Hi, this has been in the folder for a while. I'm currently sick so I'm not really doing much besides sleeping and passing out to youtube videos. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until I can get my other fics updated.

She was your best friend. You knew her since middle school. You had no idea something was so off about her, but part of that was you trying to be ignorant.

You didn’t have a lot of friends growing up. Middle school was hard with bullies, and even more so in high school. You didn’t exactly fit in.

Miranda was the solution to a lot of your problems. Yeah, sure sometimes she was creepy or mean, but friends were like that. Friends made fun of each other. Friends sometimes said things that hurt feelings. No matter what, she stuck with you. She listened to your problems and your fears. She only made fun of them a little.

You kept in contact after you graduated. You needed someone to talk to and she needed someone to drink with. When things went wrong, you went to Miranda. You knew she was off, but still. She was nice to you.

You had just gotten let go, your position at the local retail store was only temporary. Times were tough and you were desperate to find a new job. You didn’t want to lose your apartment. You didn’t want to go back to your family with your tail tucked between your legs. Mom had her arms full already with raising your youngest step sibling and she didn’t need you coming back to crash on her couch.

Miranda knew about your money issues. You had told her about them through text. She texted you back about meeting up. She said she had a way to make a butt-ton of cash with little effort and she was willing to share the profit if you just helped out.

If you had known, you would have done something. You should have known.

She had you set up camera equipment and audio recording. 

“People pay a shit ton for these videos,” she said, putting out a blanket on a table.

“We better not be recording a lesbian porno,” you joked, adjusting the height on the camera.

“You wish. Speaking of which, how long has it been since you were laid? I could arrange something.”

“Ew, no thanks. Can we not talk about my sex life?” 

“Alright, alright. Just figured being a prude wasn’t a good look on you,” she shrugged. You let the comment roll off of you. That was just how Miranda was.

“So seriously, what are we recording?” You asked. “And how do I get paid from it?”

“Ad traffic. People also send tips. We’re doing bitty videos! The internet loves them. The audio synced up?” 

“Yup, all good to go,” you said. Bitty videos sounded great. You’d seen many of them, cute little guys roaming around, wrestling, eating cookies. At your worst times, you would look up some by your favorite creators and use the videos to calm yourself down. 

Miranda was putting on gloves. She pulled a cat carrier over to her and fished around inside, before bringing out a Softbones. You cooed.

“I gotta pee really quick,” you said. 

“Alright, don’t worry, you won’t be missing much. I’ll get started and you can help when you get back,” she smiled. Thinking back, you don’t know how you missed the dark look in her eyes. The cold, unfeeling look.

She set the sleeping bitty on the blanket. You left and went down the hall, using the bathroom. You were just pulling your pants up when you heard the bloodcurdling scream.

You raced out of the bathroom, pants barely even zipped up to find Miranda jamming a needle into the Softbone’s eye. His other eye was already leaking yellow liquid which you assumed was blood of some sort and he had a needle sticking out from it. He screamed again, flailing against Miranda’s gloved hands. The look on her face was truly chilling. She was… Calm.

“What the hell Miranda!” You shouted. She looked up at you and gave you a smile.

“What? I thought you wanted to make money?” She said, dropping the bitty on the blanket. He was flailing and screaming, face streaming with yellow liquid. You acted fast, grabbing the bitty off the table and yanking the cord on the camera, unplugging it from the laptop where it was livestreaming.

“Hey!” Miranda shouted. You were already on your way out the door, barely stopping to grab your bag before you ran to your car. You did your best to not jostle the bitty as you got in, and you set him on your seat. He was now sobbing and babbling, trying to squirm away from you.

You should have seen it coming. You should have noticed something was wrong with Miranda. You shouldn’t have left her alone with the bitty. You should have stopped it.

You pulled your phone out of your bag, dialing 911. You started the car and turned onto the main road. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” The operator said. You watched the road through your tears, as you started to speak.

\----

He had calmed down by the time you made it to the emergency vet. It didn’t make you feel any better. He was quiet and still and for a second, you thought he was dead until you remembered that bitties turned into dust when they died. 

You wanted so badly to pull out the needles, but you watched enough medical shows to know that would only hurt him more. You wiped your eyes and scooped him up. He flailed and started crying again, no tears coming out.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m taking you to a place where they will help you get better,” you muttered to him. He weakly pushed against you, trying to get out of your arms. You got out of your car and took him in.

“What happened??” The assistant at the front desk asked when you showed him to her. She rushed you into an exam room.

“My…. um, someone I knew did this to him. I think she was making a snuff film,” You looked down at the bitty, ashamed. _And I was helping._

“Did you call the police? This is considered animal abuse,” She said, pulling out her cell phone and taking a few quick photos.

“Yeah, as soon as I got him out of there.” 

She took him from you and set him on a scale, quickly jotting down the weight. “Well I’m going to have to take him back for emergency surgery. It will be a few hours. I recommend you come back later.” She picked him up again. He tried pushing against her as well.

“Can I stay in the front waiting room? I don’t want to go home right now…” You said. She gave a small smile then nodded. 

“We’ll call you back in a few hours.”

\-----

You waited. The waiting room had a few pet magazines that you glanced at. You couldn’t keep your nerves under control. You did this, you partook in this. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry, if I had known…_ You could feel the tears welling up again. A woman came out from the back room and spoke to the front desk assistant. You didn’t hear what they said, so caught up in your own inner feelings.

“Miss?” The assistant said to you. You stared at her dumbly. “He’s out of surgery now if you want to see him. You can’t take him home just yet. We want to keep him under observation in case he takes a turn for the worst.”

You nod again before finally realizing she is waiting for you to get up and follow her. The back was startlingly quiet. You figured a vet’s office would have several barking dogs or upset cats, but all the animals in the cages seemed quiet or sleeping. You guessed it had to be because it was an emergency vet. 

He was in his own cage, away from all the other animals. He had a little tube going into his chest. He was set in a pile of soft blankets, one of which was tucked around him to keep him from rolling. But the worst part was his face. 

His eyes were wrapped in gauze and flexible bandage. Small bits of yellow still stained his face. His little easy grin was turned into a grimace and he was breathing heavily and fast. 

"I-is he awake?" You muttered, fighting the tears back and failing.

"He might be. He was awake after surgery when they were getting him adjusted in his cage but he might have fallen asleep already," she replied, watching you. 

You sniffled and wiped your eyes. You reached in and gave his arm a gentle pet. He jerked back, his breathing stuttering with a hiccup. You jerked back on reflex and looked down at your shoes. 

"W-will he ever see again?" Did you really want that answer?

"No. His eyesockets are permanently damaged." Your vision swam with new tears. _Your fault, if only you had known, why did you leave the room, you could have saved him, you could have stopped her, you could have-_

"Miss?"

"Huh?" You sniffled again and wiped the tears from your cheeks.

"I asked if you were ready to come up front and pay for his treatment."

Oh. Oh no. Your face paled. With what money?

\-----

When you got home, you collapsed onto your bed. There was no way you would be able to pay on the new bill as well. Your freedom as you knew it was over. Your mom was nice but she shouldn't have to take you in, just because you failed to save or get another job. You could go live with your dad but he was several hours away and living in a tiny apartment. Yours wasn't much better, but at least it had a pretty decent kitchen.

When you moved into this studio apartment, you had all the dreams of the things you would do. You would work your ass off and save up for school, then go for something computer based. You would get a new(er) car to replace your old one, maybe own a dog or two, and prove your step dad wrong.

Now, you were facing the reality of eviction with a car that was ready to fall apart at any quick turn. You owned exactly zero dogs and what little money you had saved was gone. At least you had a fish…

You groaned and rolled over. Your fish's tank was on your dresser. He swam around, dumb little beady eyes looking at you, then darting away as he swam the other way. Bruce was beautiful, but pretty dumb when it came to everything fishwise. 

You rolled onto your back and sighed. Your step dad wasn't evil, or even really mean. He was a nice person. You just held a childish grudge against him for breaking up your family, no matter how flawed it was. Plus, there was the whole 'stay here and save up money, don't move out' thing. It would have been nice if it was just you and your mom, but he just had to have a young son and he just had to have full custody. Now there was no room in the family for you (or so you felt). You were grown. Connor was 2. It didn't take an expert to put it all together.

You pulled out your cell phone and scrolled through job listings. You either didn't have experience for most of them, or you knew you wouldn't be able to do them. What was left was a lot of temp or part time jobs. While those would get you money to pay some bills, you wouldn't be able to afford your apartment still.

You groaned again and pulled up one of your favorite bittybones youtube channel. You clicked a random video and let it play, trying to calm down your anxiety. A Softbones walked on screen, and you turned it off. Maybe it would be best to just get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. I've been trying to get this to you, but I'm lazy at best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You woke up in a sweat, ears ringing with imagined screams. You checked your phone. 2:10 am. So much for sleep today. After a few minutes of scrolling through your social feed, you rolled over on your back. 

You hated making hard choices. Adult life was already stupidly stacked against anyone who wasn't rich. It frustrated you that you had to consider retreating back home, _failing._ You rubbed at your eyes, partly out of frustration and partly to clear the sting of tears away.

You didn't know what you were going to do. Since you technically brought in the Softbones, you would be responsible for what happened to him. It would be up to you to find him a shelter or new home. You didn't really have the time or money to care for him and you knew it was going to be a pain to try and find a home for him.

One google search later and you were feeling even worse. Bitties with disabilities didn't do very well. Since there was a large influx of rescues and owner surrenders, the shelters in your area were pretty full. People didn't seem to find bitties as cute as they used to. It was one thing to have a cute little skeleton, it was another to have a needy pet with an attitude. Add a disability on top of that, and the Softbones didn't stand a chance.

You sighed and switched to the classifieds for your area. Maybe you could find some cheap supplies and use the last of what little money you had left. You were trying to put it towards rent but if you could find a cheap enough cage, maybe you could make it worse. 

Bruce wiggled at his reflection in the mirror, woken up by the light of your phone. You really shouldn't even consider getting another pet, especially when you didn't know when you would see more money, but something wouldn't let your mind rest. _The guilt, the horrible guilt of it all._

You managed to find a cheap cage for free, and some second hand bitty clothes for only a few dollars. You messaged the sellers and set your phone to the side. 

What were you doing? You weren't even sure you knew how to take care of bitties. What if you made things worse? What if… _he died and it was all your fault?_

You sighed through your nose and picked your phone back up. Even if you were unprepared, you could at least do some research. You learned everything you could. The sun was peeking through your blinds by the time you looked up from your phone. You felt more knowledgeable but still unprepared. 

Your phone chimed as the seller of the bitty clothes got back to you. She said nothing was wrong with the clothes and that her bitty had just changed in his style choices. She also said that you could come and pick up the clothes whenever you had a chance.

Since it was finally a socially acceptable time to start the day, you got up and headed to the shower. You had a few things to get done, and maybe you could put in a few applications for part time jobs while you were at it. 

\-----  
He faded in and out. He could hear voices and the sounds of animals, but they were muffled, far away. He didn’t hurt anymore, but he couldn’t see either. Was he dead? 

He couldn’t remember what happened. He was a carrier at one point. A blanket. He liked blankets. He nuzzled into the ground, and found he was on another blanket again. Blankets…

_Needles._

The fog lifted and fear rushed in. He tried opening his eyesockets and still he couldn’t see anything. He crawled away until his head hit something hard. Using his hands, he tried to find an opening or anything to get away from the blanket. He still felt the blanket under his knees, no matter how much he inched along the wall. Finally, he found himself in a corner. Exhausted and terrified, he started wailing. 

He heard a click, then hands wrapped around him. He pushed at them the best he could. His breath hitched in frightened hiccups. He was set on a cold metal table. The hands left him and he heard footsteps walking away. 

He sniffled and ran his hands against the table, making sure there wasn’t a blanket near him. He was safe. He laid down, pressing his skull against the metal. It made him shiver from the cold, but he was safe. His body relaxed, his mind going fuzzy again. He heard slivers of voices but couldn’t focus on them.

“.... wrong, he just… soon as I… the table he relaxed…”

“... brought him in… maybe we need to…”

The fuzziness got deeper, and soon he was asleep. He didn’t even notice the hands picking him up and putting him in a different cage.

\-----

You got a call from the emergency clinic some time during the afternoon. The receptionist told you he was stable and ready to be taken home. You grabbed a small throw blanket and stuffed it in the cage, then drove over. 

You gave the receptionist your name and information when you got in. She gave you a packet of care instructions, along with some medications, then she went into the back. You waited awkwardly, your nervousness making you slightly dizzy. _What if you messed up? What if he didn’t want to go home with you? What if he remembered you and knew who you were? What if he knew you had been there to help Miranda kill him?_

“Do you have a place to put him?” The lady asked. She seemed to have been standing there for a minute while you were lost in your thoughts.

“OH, um, yeah I do,” You said, picking the cage up off the floor. It was a neon hamster cage with a handle on top. You removed the ramps and wheel before you came. You set it on top of the counter. She raised an eyebrow at you, but opened the door and set him in on the piled up blanket. 

“Remember to read the information. If you have any questions, please call us,” she said. You nodded and grabbed the packet and medication and put them in your backpack.

“Thanks. Bye,” You said, picking up the cage and walking out. 

Once in the car, you looked at him again, this time more closely. His clothes were dirty and covered in dried magic, and his eyesockets were still wrapped. Other than that, he was in good condition. He definitely wasn’t a stray. You wondered where Miranda got him. Maybe she bought him, or maybe she stole him from someone. If he was stolen, you could give him back and be over with all of this.

You sat in your car in the parking lot for a minute, scrolling through the lost and found section on the classifieds. Nobody was missing him, or at least they didn’t think to put in an ad about it. 

You did a quick check on your email to see if anyone had responded back yet on your job applications, then set your phone down and started driving.

About half way home, you heard him whimper. You glanced over and he was trying to pull the blanket under him. Strange. You shrugged, maybe he was doing that thing where dogs fluff their blankets to get more comfortable. A few more minutes of driving, and the whimpering was getting worse. 

A bad dream? You couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not, since his eyesockets were wrapped. You knew Softbones slept most of the time, but maybe he was hurting and woke up. 

You turned into the parking lot for your apartment complex and he let out a loud shriek. You almost accidentally hit the gas, but instead hit the break suddenly. His little body banged against the cage and since you didn’t think about buckling it in, it flew off the seat and onto the floorboard.

“Ah shit!” You turned into your spot and parked as fast as you could without causing more sudden movements, then reached down to grab the cage. _You killed him, you finished what you started._

He was curled up on himself, his head tucked into his chest and between his arms. He was shaking so hard that you could hear the door on the cage rattle and he was making sobbing noises. 

“Fuck, fuckfuck, I’m so sorry little dude!” What do you do?? You grabbed your backpack and the cage and rushed to your apartment. Once inside, you took the top off the cage, not even bothering with the little door. He hadn’t moved from where he was, even as you grabbed him and looked at him.

He didn’t seem broken in any new place, but he was still crying and shaking. You bit your lip in concern, but put him back in the cage and put the top back on. You didn’t want him to somehow get out and hurt himself. You set the cage on your night stand. After a few minutes, he went back to pulling at the blanket, still whimpering.

It was going to take him a while to get used to being here with you, you knew that. It still didn’t make it less upsetting to see how stressed he was. There was nothing you could really do though. Animals needed a quiet period to get settled. 

You sat down on your bed and pulled out the packet of papers. You started reading about bitty care and wound care. It wasn’t stuff that was too foreign to you, but it was probably going to be more difficult in practice. After reading, you scrolled through your phone for a bit.

It had been over an hour and he was still whimpering. You didn’t know what you should do. You reached over to grab him, but stopped yourself. _This was a mistake, he knows who you are, he thinks you’re going to finish the job._

“I-it’s ok little guy,” You said, your voice wobbling with nerves. The whimpering stopped for a second, before continuing. He had pulled a good amount of the blanket out from underneath him. You reached in and lifted him up to readjust the blanket so it was covering the entire bottom of the cage. He squirmed in your grip and went back to whimpering when you set him down. 

You were already questioning and slightly regretting your choices. It was going to be a very long and annoying rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a chapter non the less. Please don't be mad at how I characterize the reader in this. I don't mean to make them unlikeable, just realistic. I've rescued quite a lot of animals and taken care of even more. Everyone who has taken care of animals has a failure story. It's the one animal you regret, the one that you know you could have done better, the one that you let down. I have several. I always view my failures as ways to learn and get better. I'm human, I'm fallible and I make a lot of mistakes. That's what I'm hoping to capture with this story.

He was so _tired._ He had been trying for hours to get the blanket away from him but no matter how much he pulled, it seemed to be everywhere. The weight of his body on the blanket slowed him down and made it so he was fighting against himself. His arms hurt. His whole body hurt. He felt heavy and fuzzy.

He was so exhausted. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Several times he passed out for a few seconds before snapping awake. He had to get away from the blanket!

He heard the murmur of the human but couldn't understand what they were saying. He couldn't focus on the words. He forgot he could speak but when he tried all he could get out was a slight whine and a squeak. He was frustrated and he was breathing hard. He heard the human talk again but he still did not understand what they said. He just wanted to _sleep_.

He took a few deep breaths and focused with all of his strength on speaking this time. He was finally able to get some words out. He hoped they were enough.

"Sc...scared… p...please…"

He fell limp on the blanket, unable to sit up or keep trying to pull the blanket away. He started shaking violently, both from the effort he had expended and from fear. His mind clouded over like someone had stuffed his skull with cotton.

_Click._

He had no idea what that sound was or where it came from. He felt dizzy, like he had been spinning in place for hours and had just stopped. A hand grabbed him and he tensed the best he could, trying to protect his face but not having the energy to curl up. 

The human talked again but it sounded so far away. He let out a quiet whimper, hoping that it was the correct response to the human. He was still afraid, but their hand was so _warm_ and it wasn't a blanket. His mind finally stilled just enough and he let the edging darkness of sleep take over him. It wasn't even a minute later that he was softly snoring. 

\-----

Well this was a thing now. You stared at the sleeping bitty in your hand and awkwardly shifted. What should you do? You had things to do and you couldn't hold him the entire time he slept. 

You waited about 20 minutes of even snoring then put him back in the cage. You waited a few more minutes and when it didn't seem like he was going to wake up, you went back to scrolling through your phone, looking for job listings. 

You managed to apply for 2 jobs by the time he woke up again. You were just about to click apply for another part time cashier job when you heard him wail. You sighed and set down your phone.

"What's wrong this time?" You asked. You were quickly getting annoyed with him. _This is why you never got a bitty. You can't do this, you can't take care of him._

He didn't answer you and started flailing, his breathing coming out in stained gasps. You sighed and reached in to grab him. He squeaked as your hands wrapped around him. He grabbed onto your fingers and wrapped his little arms around them. 

"Come on dude, I need both hands, you can't keep doing this," you said, shifting him and setting him on your bed. As soon as he touched the bedding, he screeched. You pulled your hands back to cover your ears at the noise. 

"Are you fucking kidding me??" Your frustration was getting the better of you. You didn't have the time to deal with this. "What the hell is wrong??" _It's you, you're wrong._

He sobbed and curled up on himself. Your frustration faded into guilt. _You're terrible, he can't see and you yelled at him._

"S….scared…. B..bl…." He gave a huff, tugging at the blanket. You waited for him to say more but all he did was breathe heavy. You scowled, and thought for a bit.

"Bl… blanket?" You asked. He gave a quiet sob in return. "You want more blankets?" He shook his head a bit. "Softer blanket?" Another shake. "I uh… rougher blanket?" Still another shake.

You sighed. You sucked at this. You had no clue what he wanted. You watched him as he kept squirming weakly on your bed. Maybe you just let him cry it out? Or maybe he was like a bird and you needed to put a blanket over his cage? _You really should have given him up to a shelter..._

You picked him back up and he relaxed a bit in your grip. "I can't hold you all night. You need to sleep in your cage," you said. Maybe he was just being a brat and needed discipline. You slid him back into the cage and put another throw blanket on it, hoping that it would calm him down or at least muffle his whining. You went back to applying for jobs, hoping you were doing the right thing.

\-----  
He was so frustrated that he would cry if he could. His body was so tired, so fuzzy, so tingly from exhaustion. His mind wouldn't stop racing no matter how much he tried to calm it down.

The human didn't understand him. They didn't know what was wrong even though he tried so hard to tell them. He bit back a wail. If the human wouldn't help him, then he would help himself.

After an exhausting amount of time, he was finally able to pull the blanket out from under himself. He forced himself to stand, even though it almost made him pass out as soon as his feet got under him. He shoved the blanket as hard as he could to one side of the cage a few times before his legs gave out. He landed hard on his knees and hands, but he landed on hard plastic, and not the fluff of the blanket. He reached out to feel where the blanket was and couldn't feel it anywhere near him.

 _Finally_ , he could get some sleep. He curled up on himself, shivering slightly, but able to get his mind to stop racing long enough to drift off.


End file.
